winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Endlessly
Endlessly is the fifth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics Italian Caro diario Sono così confusa Io non so cosa fare Ti prego, aiutami Di nuovo qui A scrivere pagine di te E rivedo come in un film La storia di noi due Hmm Mi manchi già Con te vivero in una favola Sei al centro dei sogni miei Ma non cè un lieto fine Per noi L'amore è come Fuoco che brucia Ciò che è fragile Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l'amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l'ultimo ballo e poi Solo il ricordo resterà di noi Ooh Abbracciami Dimmi che è solo una follia Non voglio dirti addio Mi manca già il respiro Ora lo sai Cos'è quell'ombra dentro agli occhi miei Non sono ciò che vuoi Forse un giorno capirai Ooh L'amore è come Fuoco che brucia Ciò che è fragile Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Oh oh ooh Incancellabile Perché l'amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l'ultimo ballo e poi Solo il ricordo resterà di noi Ooh Io e te Due mondi lontani (Oh solo lei è come te) Ricorda che quando chiudi gli occhi Io sarò con te Oh ooh Non mi scordare mai Non mi scordare mai English Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I don't know know what to do Help me I'm here alone And memories are comin' into my mind Of the story of me and you When everything felt so right Hmm You're a charming prince With you I had my first real kiss I didn't know what to do 'Cause I had to face the truth, oh baby I had all your love and Why oh why I did I let you go this way Don't you know baby that you're the one Who always made me feel Like I'm a queen The one who's always been there for me And that's why I will love you Endlessly Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of I realize I'm not what you need You deserve much more Than a girl like me Oooh When I met you It was love at first sight so sweet and true And my heart started beatin' fast (Beatin' fast) For a love that's come too fa-aast I need you baby To look into my eyes and hold me tight Just take me away from here I think I'm losing my mind Ooooh I wish you all the best Why oh why did I let you go away Don't you know baby That you're the one who always made me feel Like I'm a queen The one who's always been there for me And that's why I will love you Endlessly Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of I realize I'm not what you need You deserve much more Than a girl like me Ooooh She is so, she's so different from me (Oh she's so different from me) Remember that I want you to be happy (Darlin' you're the one) Ooooh oooh She's so much better baby She's so much better baby Hmm She is so, she's so different from me (And though you're everything that) (I've been dreamin' of) (I realize I'm not what you need) Remember that (You deserve much more) (Than a girl like me) I want you to be happy (And though you're everything that) (I've been dreamin' of) You're everything that I've been dreaming' of (I realize I'm not what you need) I'm not what you need (You deserve much more) (Than a girl like me) Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one (And though you're everything that) (I've been dreamin' of) (I realize I'm not what you need) What you need (You deserve much more) You deserve so much more (Than a girl like me) So much better You're the one French Cher journal secret Je suis si confuse Je ne sais plus quoi faire Je t'en prie, aide-moi Encore ici À écrire tant de pages sur toi Et je revois comme dans un film Notre histoire à nous Tu me manques déjà Avec toi je vivais comme dans un conte Tu es au centre de mes rêves Mais il n'y a pas une belle fin Pour nous Mais l'amour ressemble À un feu qui brûle Ce qui est trop fragile Tu sais que je ne t'oublierai jamais Personne au monde Ne s'aime comme nous Mais ta place n'est pas ici avec moi Tu es mon rêve inaccessible Oh oh oh oh Ineffaçable Parce que l'amour Que j'ai pour toi est indélébile Faisons encore ensemble Une dernière danse Rien qu'un souvenir restera de nous Embrasse-moi Et dis-moi que c'est juste une folie Je ne veux pas te dire adieu Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Maintenant tu sais Ce qu'est l'ombre qu'il y a Au fond de mes yeux Je ne suis pas ce que tu veux Un jour tu comprendras vraiment Mais l'amour ressemble À un feu qui brûle Ce qui est trop fragile Tu sais que je ne t'oublierais jamais Personne au monde Ne s'aime comme nous Mais ta place n'est pas ici avec moi Tu es mon rêve inaccessible Oh oh oh oh Ineffaçable Parce que l'amour Que j'ai pour toi est indélébile Faisons encore ensemble Une dernière danse Rien qu'un souvenir restera de nous Hoo ah ah ah Toi et moi Deux mondes si différents (Oh elle seule est comme toi) Souviens-toi quand Tu fermeras les yeux Je serai avec toi Non ne m'oublie jamais Non ne m'oublie jamais German Hey Tagebuch Ich bin so verwirrt Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Was soll ich bloß tun? Hilf mir Ich bin allein Und mir fallen alte Dinge ein Von früher und von dir und mir Als alles noch in Ordnung war Hmm Du bist ein wahrer Prinz, Vor dir hat mich noch nie einer geküsst Warum kam plötzlich alles so, So anders als zuvor? Uh baby Wir hatten doch alles Und warum ließ Ich dich einfach wieder gehen? Du solltest wissen was du für mich bist Durch dich war ich so wie ne Königin Und du warst einfach immer für mich da Deshalb ist diese Liebe unendlich Oh, oh, oh Ich will nur das du weißt: In meinen Träumen sind wir immer noch vereint Doch ich weiß auch das ist nicht genug, Verdienst viel mehr als mich, so wehs auch tut Oh oh oh Das erste Mal, Als ich dich sah war mir sofort klar Das es was besonderes ist Liebe auf den ersten Blick Ich brauche dich, Schau tief in meine Augen, halt mich fest Und bring mich dann weg von hier Vergessen wir was vorher war Wir hatten doch alles Und warum ließ Ich dich einfach wieder gehen? Du solltest wissen was du für mich bist Durch dich war ich so wie ne Königin Und du warst einfach immer für mich da Deshalb ist diese Liebe unendlich Oh, oh, oh Ich will nur das du weißt: In meinen Träumen sind wir immer noch vereint Doch ich weiß auch das ist nicht genug, Verdienst viel mehr als mich, so wehs auch tut Ho oh oh Sie ist so, Ist so anders als ich (Uh, sie ist anders als ich) Ich hoffe, ich hoffe du bist glücklich Und doch vermiss ich dich Oh yeah yeah Sie ist so viel besser Baby Sie ist so viel besser Baby Trivia * On the Italian Winx in concerto album, the song is in English. * This song is also Musa's second duet. She sang some verses along with Bloom as the Winx band played it in episode sixteen of Season 4. ** The first one was A Song for You or Magic in My Heart with Stella in episode fifteen of Season 2. ** The third one is You're the One with Bloom in episodes eighteen and twenty one of Season 4. Bloom is its main singer, but Musa sang some verses along with her. ** The fourth one is A Kingdom a Child with Bloom in episode twenty three of Season 4. Bloom is main singer, but Musa sang some verses along with her. ** The fifth one is Heart of Stone with Bloom in the last episode of Season 4. In this episode, Bloom's the main singer ut Musa sang some verses along with her. ** The sixth is One to One with Riven in Winx Club - Episode 523 of Season 5. * This song is the eight one Musa sings of the whole series, and the fifth of Season 4. ** Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. ** The first one of the series is Wings. ** The second one is A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Rai dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids. ** The third one is A Song for You for the Rai dub and This is the Beat for the 4Kids in a duet with Stella. ** The fourth one is Two Hearts Forever. ** The fifth one is Now That It's Me and You. ** The sixth one is Winx Open Up Your Heart. ** The seventh one is Heart of Stone in both a solo and a duet with Bloom. ** The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. ** The tenth one is A Kingdom a Child in a duet with Bloom. ** The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. ** The twelvth one is We are a Symphony. Vdeos Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 songs Category:Bloom Category:Sky Category:Couples Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub